fragmentsofruinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonford the Red
Background From a different age, Jonford was pulled from Hell by the Shadow King to help aide the world to stop the rise of Vaine. The Shadow King knew he could rely on the aide of his great general. As part of the deal, the Shadow King would lay dormant in his own kingdom. Jonford's status as the son of a Senator did him no favors while in the military. He was a grunt, like any other, and was assigned to the infantry. In his first deployment, Jonford served under Aliandara Undoviel. He remained under her command for almost his entire military career. There was little love lost between the two, but even Ali recognized that Jonford was a capable warrior and one on whom she could rely. In a particular battle under her command, she had taken a fraction of her men and put them on rear guard to cover the unit's retreat from The Wretches. Jonford volunteered to lead this splinter group, gambling on his bravery and experience to see them through. Jonford and his men covered their retreat to the last man, and was in fact, Jonford that proved to be the last man standing. He returned and was given a promotion and a commendation for his actions. In the retelling of the tale by the command council, it was Jonford that had the idea to hold and fight, an idea that saved the lives of the rest of the platoon. (Ali was known to bitterly remark that it was a wonder Jonford did not get credit for recovery of the wounded soldiers as well.) After his tour of duty was complete, Jonford joined with the Evocati Eternus to be paid for his blood rather than simply shed it for Emperor and Empire. Jonford spent a year and a half in the Evocati Eternus. He was promoted to the rank of Legionnaire Eternus, but the circumstances behind his promotion were suspect. A lot of underground politics made the promotion a reality. It began with Jonford's former general, General Alvin. Alvin spoke to his superiors in the Prefect Council and discovered that the man in line for the promotion was their own man, Sir George of Eaton. The Council did not feel that Jonford should be ascended due Jonford having a lower rank than Sir George when they both served in the military. Also, Sir George being nobility, always conducted himself with air of superiority, an air far more suited to command. Jonford, despite being the educated son of a Senator, was viewed as a 'sloppy commoner'. No one knows exactly how Alvin convinced them, but Jonford emerged as the front runner. Unlike Sir George, Jonford's down to earth nature and willingness to scrap in the front lines; rather than hide in the back, won him the respect of his men. The Prefect Council, despite approving Jonford's promotion, was sending Jonford's men on what were basically suicide missions in the hopes that one day their "problem would be resolved by circumstance". When he discovered this, Jonford left the Evocati Eternus on his own terms, disgusted with the way The Prefect Council conducted themselves. Rather than see his men slaughtered, he decided it would be best to simply walk away. Naturally, Sir George of Eaton was the man to take his place. Childhood Birthed from the powerful and influential Senator, Sean the Red and his wife Crystal, Jonford is the oldest of three. His brother Thomas is the second oldest and currently Senator of his fathers old seat. The youngest, named Steven, is also a former soldier and an adventurer. When Jonford was 15, he signed up for military service. Though it was not originally of his own volition. Jonford was a hellion even as a boy, and was constantly getting into fights in school. As they grew, it was clear that the life of a Senator was not in the cards for the eldest son of the House of Red. It was decided it would be best for the remaining sons to join the military, as Thomas was being groomed into the heir apparent to Sean's Senate Seat. Despite not following in his footsteps, Sean the Red was proud of his eldest son, as the military life suited him far more than the Senate would. Steven followed the military life soon after and Jonford always kept an eye out for his brother. After Jonford left the military, Steven remained and ascended the ranks. When Jonford left the Evocati Eternus, Steven joined them, despite Jonford having told his youngest brother how the Prefect Council had treated his men and those they viewed as problematic. Typical of the House of Red, Steven was determined to succeed, despite the odds. Rumor has it that Steven has also left the Evocati Eternus to live the life of an adventurer, but no one has seen nor heard from him in some time and all rumors regarding the youngest of the Red are unsubstantiated. Titles *The Red *The Deathless * The Only Friend Of The Shadow King. * Last General Of The Slaves. Opinions on Party Members Dru - A good warrior and turning out to become a good leader. Katja - A good warrior and she loves fish. Max - I don't have many friends in the world, I consider him a friend and a great warrior as well. Raincar - Great wizard. Thank the gods, he is on my side. Ali - A great warrior, even though she was my sergeant. Gods, I hated that bitch in the military. Chan - Not bad with his hands. I hate to see what he does under the covers at night. Mikal - A good warrior. Doesn't say much, but a good warrior. Sir Cygnus - He is one strange person, but a good warrior none the less. I can't believe that swan...